Sombrer dans les ténèbres
by patriciacarson
Summary: Après avoir été brutalement agressé, Spencer a perdu la foi dans le système judiciaire de son pays. Il disparaît pendant plus de deux ans. A son retour, son ancienne équipe est confrontée à un homme qui n'a plus rien avoir avec l'ancien Spencer. S'auront-ils le ramener vers la lumière ?
1. Chapter 1

**J'adore traduire les fics, c'est pourquoi je vous propose une nouvelle traduction. J'ai bien sûr l'autorisation de l'auteur. **

**Titre original : "Becoming the darkness" **

**Auteur: gothina234. (Je suis la plus part des fics de cet auteur. Ses fics sont vraiment bien donc j'encourage ceux qui le souhaitent à les lire.)**

**Résumé : Après avoir été brutalement agressé, Spencer a perdu la foi dans le système judiciaire de son pays. Il disparait pendant plus de deux ans. A son retour, son ancienne équipe est confrontée à un homme qui n'a plus rien avoir avec l'ancien Spencer. S'auront-ils le ramener vers la lumière ?**

**Je préviens cette fic est en cours d'écriture, l'auteur est ****extrêmement** rapide, effectivement gothina234 poste un nouveau chapitre chaque soir malheureusement ce ne sera pas mon cas.

**Le titre : Sombrer dans les ténèbres. **

Pourquoi avons-nous été appelés sur cette affaire ? Vu le nombre de sécurité que nous avons dû passer, je suis étonné de voir qu'ils souhaitent impliquer d'autre gens. » S'exprima JJ en arpentant un long couloir. Les profiler furent conduit dans un bureau où ils ont été invités à s'asseoir.

« Apparemment, ils ont besoin de notre aide pour arrêter une bande de tueur…» déclara Reid. «...c'est tout ce que je sais. »

Un homme avec les cheveux blond entra dans la pièce. il ne devait pas avoir plus de 35 ans. « Je suis désolé que vous aillez dû subir tous ces contrôles de sécurité, mais c'est la procédure. » Dit-il. « Je suis l'agent Harry Grant. Nous vous avons fait venir car vous êtes les meilleurs agents fédéraux. Votre équipe à le taux de réussite le plus élevé du BAU. Nous avons dû vérifier vos antécédents et tout semble en ordre donc vous aurez accès à nos fichiers. Nous somme à la poursuite d'un groupe de tueur bien impitoyable et bien organisé qui a émergé en Europe. Nous savons de source sûre qu'ils sont aux États-Unis. Ils se sont attaqués à des installations sensibles et extrêmement sécurisées. Ils ont volé des équipements high-tech et des données sensibles. Ce n'est pas leur mode opératoire. D'habitude, ils attaquent à des banques avant de disparaitre. Nous pensons qu'ils ont été engagés par quelqu'un. Il est impératif que nous sachions l'identité du commanditaire c'est le seul moyen de mettre rapidement la main sur cette bande, et cela devient urgent. Ils ont fait quatorze victimes depuis leurs arrivés dans notre pays. »

« Quatorze ! » S'exclama Blake incrédule en dévisageant l'agent Grant. « En combien de temps ? »

« Trois semaines. »

« Attendez… »Dit Reid en balayant rapidement du regard le dossier qui se trouvait devant lui. Son esprit absorbait les informations comme une éponge. « Il est dit ici que les vols ont toute été effectués la nuit. Les vidéos de surveillance montrent que la bande de tueur avait évité les agents de sécurité lors du vol. En fait après le vol, ils ont quand même tués les agents. Ils volent pour leur client mais tuent pour leur plaisir. Vous les avez identifiez ? » Termina Reid.

« Oui, nous les avons identifiés. Il y a Jerry Gronson, un ex militaire renvoyé de l'armée pour acte déshonorant car il avait tiré sur des civils désarmés. Dennis Groover. Il est britannique, il travaillait pour le MI5. Il les a trahit en vendant des informations top secrète avant de disparaitre. C'était un vrai fantôme jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne ce groupe de tueur. » Expliqua Harry Grant avant de passer à l'image suivante. « Cette femme se nomme jacqueline Nia, elle est leur analyse technique. C'est elle qui s'occupe d'effacer leurs traces. »

« Une version maléfique de moi. » Dit Garcia en fixant l'écran devant elle.

« Vous êtes la meilleur dans votre domaine, c'est pour cela que vous êtes là. je vous veux dans l'équipe. »

« Quelles données ont-ils volés ? » Demanda la jeune technicienne.

« Des données classés confidentielles et sensibles. Je ne peux vous en dire plus. »

Garcia croisa ses mains. « Jacqueline Nia a dû faire des piratages avant de rejoindre sa bande. Chaque hacker ont commis quelques piratages pour des raisons personnels. Par exemple, ils s'empennent à quelqu'un qu'ils pensent être meilleurs qu'eux. J'ai été une jeune femme de 19 ans en colère lorsque j'ai piraté la base de données du gouvernement. Même si on efface toute nos traces numériques derrière nous eh bien il en reste toujours un peu quelque part. Il me serait très facile de trouver de tas chose sur vous. » Expliqua Garcia. « Si je trouve cette Nia et bien se sera facile de suivre vos données secrète et découvrir à qui elle les a envoyés. Je peux même les récupérés pour vous mais cela peut prendre un certain temps. »

Grant resta quelques instants sans voix. Le reste de l'équipe se mit à sourire. Grant reprit ses esprits.

« Si vous arrivez à faire ça, alors vous aurez tous ce qu'il vous faut. »

« Qui est le dernier membre de l'équipe ? » Demanda Morgan.

« Une ordure de la pire espèce. » Siffla Grant avant d'afficher sa photo à l'écran. « Il s'agit de Jason Mordo. Il est recherché par Interpol. Il est responsable de plusieurs massacres. Il aime torturer ses victimes avant de les tuer. Il a tué 21 hommes et femmes. Il a aussi tué 3 enfants. Il agresse sexuellement ses victimes. Il utilise la suffocation pour les tuer.»

« Oh mon dieu ! » S'exclama JJ en jetant un œil rapide au dossier.

« Il doit certainement être le chef de la bande. Il se sert de cette brutalité en lui pour semer la terreur. Est-ce que les quatorze victimes présentent-ils des marques ? »

« Oui, il y a trois des victimes qui ont ces marques. Les autres ont été tués rapidement d'une balle dans la tête ou dans le cœur. »

« Les trois ont été choisi par Jason Mordo. Les autres ont été tués pour éviter de laisser des témoins. » Dit Morgan « Comment avez-vous fait pour tous les identifiés?»

« Ils nous a fallu plus d'une semaine pour les reliés aux vols, puis comme je l'ai déjà dit diverses sources nous ont confirmés leurs arrivé dans le pays. » Expliqua Grant.

« Eh bien, voici ce que nous allons faire… » Déclara Hotch. « Garcia commence à chercher des information sur cette Jacqueline Nia. Morgan tu vas rester ici avec elle. Rossi et Reid allez sur le lieu du dernier casse et que vous l'analysiez. JJ et Blake fouillez dans le passé de chacun des membres de l'équipe de Grant. Agent Grant, j'aurai besoin d'un accès total aux dossiers que vous avez sur eux. »

* * *

Jason Mordo regarda son portable lorsqu'il s'est mis à sonner. Il détestait travailler pour le connard qui les avait engagés mais il recevait de l'argent pour ce travail et par moment il tirait beaucoup de plaisir dans ce boulot. Il décrocha puis il mit le téléphone contre son oreille.

« Allo ! »

« Mon informateur vient de me dire que l'agent Grant a fait appel à une équipe du FBI et deux agents fédéraux se rendent en ce moment même sur le lieu du dernier vol. Je veux les envoyer un message clair. Rendez-vous là-bas et capturer ces agents et amusez-vous avec eux. Mon informateur m'a aussi dit qu'il avait un jeune. »

« Voulez-vous que je les tue ?

« Non mais vous pouvez vous à donner à vos autres plaisir. Envoyez-leurs un message. Il faut qu'ils sachent qu'ils ne doivent pas fourrer leurs nez dans mes affaires »

« Cela va vous coûter un supplément. » Déclara Mordo.

« Très bien, Mordo, faites-le. »

* * *

Reid et Rossi sont entrés dans le bâtiment. C'était une zone fermée au public. L'agent de sécurité leur a permis l'accès. Reid s'arrêta devant un mur souillé par trois énormes tâches de sang. Rossi se tenait près de lui.

« C'est à cet endroit que trois des quatre agents de sécurité ont été abattu froidement. »

« Le quatrième a été agressé sexuellement avant d'être étouffé. » Dit Reid.

« Je vais aller voir où sont placés les caméras de surveillance. » Déclara Rossi en s'éloignant par le couloir. Reid continua à fixer le sang et il sentit un frisson lui parcouru le dos. Il imaginait les agents qui devaient faire face à leurs assassins. Il trouvait que c'était une façon horrible de mourir. Soudain un coup de feu retentit dans l'air. Reid saisit son pistolet de sin étui sur sa hanche et se précipita sur l'endroit de la détonation. Il tourna au bout du couloir et il vit Rossi étendu au sol avec du sang sur sa chemise.

« Rossi ! » Appela-t-il.

Un bras fort s'enroula autour de son cou tandis que quelqu'un donna un coup pied qui lui fit lâcher son pistolet. Un autre bras s'enroula autour de son torse et l'éloigna de Rossi. Reid reconnut l'un des hommes qui se tenait dans un coin. Il essaya de lui saisir les jambes. Il donna un coup de pied direct sur le visage de Denis Grover. L'homme grogna avant d'attaquer. Il donna un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac de Reid.

« Nous devons partir, le patron le veut. » Dit un homme derrière lui.

« Rossi ! » Cria Reid avant que le bras autour de son cou se déplaça jusqu'à sa bouche. Grover lui attrapa les jambes.

« C'est un vrai petit combattant ! » Déclara Grover en emportant Reid hors du bâtiment.

Rossi lutta pour rester éveillé. Il avait reçu une balle dans le ventre. Il essaya de crier lorsqu'il vit Reid disparaitre. Ces hommes l'avaient abandonné par terre pour qu'il puisse mourir seul. Lentement Rossi saisit dans sa poche son téléphone et il appela la police pendant qu'il était encore éveillé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sombrer dans les ténèbres.**

**Lorsque j'avais lu ce chapitre, la fin m'avait laissé bouche bée. **

**Chapitre 2.**

Reid se débattit lorsque les deux hommes le trainèrent dans une grande salle. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient entravés par des cordes et pendant le trajet il avait reçu plusieurs coups au visage. Il hurla lorsque son corps heurta violement le bêton. Il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui. Une main puissante l'attrapa par le cou et le souleva du sol. Spencer se retrouva face à face avec un homme. Reid reconnu Jason Mordo. « Dr Reid, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

Reid tenta d'enlever la main de l'homme qui avait une emprise sur lui mais il reçut au visage une gifle du revers de la main. Jason le libéra et il retomba au sol. « Dr Reid, je dois vous dire que vous n'allez pas du tout apprécier votre séjour ici. Mon employeur était déjà informé de votre intrusion dans cette affaire avant même que vous rencontriez l'agent Grant. Vous n'êtes que des jouets de votre gouvernement, alors comment avez-vous pu penser nous arrêter. Je vais montrer à votre précieuse agence fédérale et à vous qu'elle est le prix à payer lorsque un intrus fourre son nez dans nos affaires. Denis donnes-moi le pied de biche. »

Denis lança le pied de biche à Jason qui l'attrapa facilement. Jason joua avec l'outil en le tournoyant dans sa main.

« Ils vont vous mettre la main dessus. » Déclara Reid en grinçant des dents. « Vous pouvez me tuer mais une chose est sure, ils vous trouveront et vous payerez. »

Jason poussa un ricanement très fort en fixant Reid étendu sur le sol. « Oh ! Je ne vais pas vous tuer. Je vais juste faire en sorte que vous regrettiez que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

Jason souleva le pied de biche et l'abattit contre l'estomac de Reid.

« Ahhhhh ! » Cria Reid lorsqu'il sentit une douleur écrasante dans son estomac. Il lutta pour reprendre sa respiration avant une nouvelle attaque. Jason frappa cette fois-ci le corps de Reid à plusieurs reprisse sans s'arrêter. A Chaque coup reçut, Reid poussa un cri de douleur. Reid essaya de s'éloigner de son agresseur mais deux mains fortes l'ont de nouveau tiré en arrière. Le pied de biche résonna au sol lorsque Jason le jeta. Reid émit une petite toux avant de se tourner sur le dos. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre après qu'il ait été roué de coups. Les deux hommes le trainèrent jusqu'à une baignoire. Reid gémit lorsque Jason le saisit par une poignée de cheveux et le tira vers le haut. Reid vit le regard froid que lui lançait Jason.

« Vous êtes assez jolie garçon. »

Reid recula avec dégoût lorsque Jason lui lécha la joue. Il essaya de le repousser sans y parvenir.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il vous aime, patron. » Rit Jerry. Jason rit à son tour. « Je te le garantie qu'il m'aimera. »

Jason plongea la tête de Reid dans l'eau glacé. Reid avait la sensation de recevoir des coups de couteau au visage. Il retint son souffle autant qu'il le pouvait mais ses poumons commencèrent à lui brûler. Il avait dû mal à résister à l'envie de respirer. Il ouvrit la bouche. Son corps mendiait un peu d'oxygène. Jason lui releva la tête de la baignoire. Reid toussa lorsque l'eau s'écoula de sa bouche. Son corps entier tremblait lorsque l'eau froide glissa le long de son cou.

« Denis, Jerry sortez… » Ordonna Jason. « Il temps que je réchauffe notre invité. »

Reid gémit lorsqu'il fut jeté au sol. Sa tête heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il n'a même pas remarqué que les deux autres types étaient partis. Reid savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Chaque partiel de son corps était à l'agonie. Il se traina vers le milieu de la pièce. Il sentit qu'on le tirait par les hanches en même temps ses liens sur ses chevilles furent coupés. Il sentit des lèvres humides pressées contre les siennes. Jason l'embrassa rudement.

Reid détourna la tête. « Non ! »

Jason lui saisit la mâchoire. « Ne dis pas ce que j'ai à faire. Tu es pathétique ! » Cria Jason.

Reid tressaillit de peur en l'entendant hurler.

Jason enleva rapidement sa ceinture. Reid paniqua en sentant l'excitation de Jason contre sa jambe. Un genou le contraint à écarter les jambes. Il se débattit avec encore plus de force lorsque Jason lui enleva sa ceinture. Jason lui pressa le visage contre le sol et Reid laissa échapper une larme. Il sentit la main de Jason qui tirait son pantalon et son boxer.

« Non ! Lâchez-moi. » Cria-t-il. « Vous n'êtes qu'un malade. »

Jason se pencha près de l'oreille de Reid et souffla : « Comment pourrais-je résister à un si beau morceau comme toi ? Tu t'es interféré dans mes affaires alors je vais faire en sorte que tu m'oublies jamais. » Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche lorsque Jason commença à le toucher.

Reid cria lorsque la douleur l'envahit.

* * *

Hotch et JJ se sont précipités au service des admissions des urgences. Ils montrèrent leurs badges à l'infirmière.

« Mon nom est Aaron Hotchner, je suis du FBI. Un de mes agents, David Rossi, fut amené ici. »

L'infirmière a recherché rapidement dans ses dossiers. « En ce moment, David Rossi est au bloc opératoire. Patientez dans la salle d'attente, dès que j'aurais des nouvelles, je vous en informerai. »

JJ et Hotch hocha de la tête en s'éloignant. JJ passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

« Ils ont enlevé Spence…nous devons le retrouver. » Dit-elle.

« Blake et les hommes de Grant ont commencé les recherches. Reid ira bien. » Déclara Hotch.

« Comment cela pourrais bien se passer ? » Cria JJ. Hotch vit les regards qui se tournaient vers eux. Il tira JJ dans un coin. « Hotch nous savons tous les deux ce qu'ils font à leurs victimes. Personne ne reste vivant bien longtemps avec eux. As-tu vu les photos des victimes ? »

JJ commençait à paniquer, Hotch la serra dans ses bras pour la calmer. « Nous allons le faire revenir, je te le promets. »

* * *

Reid laissa échapper un sanglot alors que Jason était toujours allongé sur lui sans se retirer. Son calvaire avait durée plusieurs minutes. Il brossa sa main dans les cheveux de Reid, puis pressa sa joue contre la sienne. « Tu es une vrai petite pute. »

Jason l'enleva sa main de la bouche de Reid.

« Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi ! » Cria Spencer en sentant une peur panique l'envahir.

Jason soupira en se retirant de Reid, puis il se leva. Il remit son pantalon en regardant son jouet. Du sang s'écoulait sur les jambes de l'agent. Jason remit les vêtements de Reid et roua son dos de coup, puis Jason lui assena un coup de pied.

« Etait-ce fantastique, Dr Reid ? »

« Allez-vous faire foutre. » Dit Reid avec colère.

« Je préfère te baiser. » Dit Jason en souriant puis il regarda vers la porte. « Denis, Jerry… »

Les deux hommes entèrent dans la pièce.

« Mettez se sac à merde dans la fourgonnette. » Ordonna Jason. « Nous devons faire une livraison spéciale. »

* * *

Reid lutta pour contrôler sa respiration. Des vagues de douleur traversait son corps. Il était menotté dans une fourgonnette et malheureusement il n'avait aucune idée sur l'endroit où ils l'emmenaient. Il était bâillonné et avait les yeux bandés. Son sang trompait littéralement son pantalon.

Le véhicule s'arrêta brusquement et on lui enleva le bandeau qu'il avait sur les yeux. Reid cligna des yeux et il fixa Jason dans les yeux. Jason fit miroiter une petite clef USB en face de Reid.

« Dr Reid, ceci est un message pour votre équipe et pour ce bâtard d'agent Grant. J'espère qu'ils apprécieront. »

Jason enleva les menottes que Reid avait aux poignets, puis il le traina jusqu'à la porte de la fourgonnette. Jason mit la clef USB dans un petit sac plastique avant de le mettre autour du cou de Reid.

« Où…sommes…nous ? » Haleta Reid lorsqu'on lui enleva son bâillon. Il gémit lorsque qu'il sentit la lame d'un couteau toucher sa gorge.

Denis ouvrit la porte arrière de la fourgonnette pour montrer en une fraction de seconde l'hôpital. Reid vit Hotch assis sur un banc à l'extérieur. Il essaya de crier mais a échoué lorsqu'une mais se plaqua sur sa bouche. Denis referma la portière.

«…shhh… » Dit Jason avant d'embrasser la joue de Reid. « Donne ce message à tes supérieurs, Dr Reid. »

Jason sourit pendant que la peur dévorait Reid. D'un seul geste, Jason lui trancha la gorge de Reid.

* * *

Hotch s'était réfugié à l'extérieur de l'hôpital car il avait besoin de prendre peu l'air. Il attendait toujours des nouvelles de l'état de Rossi. JJ avait fait le choix de rester dans la salle d'attente en cas s'il se produisait quelque chose.

Hotch leva les yeux en entendant un crissement de pneu. Une fourgonnette s'arrêta devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. La porte arrière s'ouvrit puis un corps fut éjecté. Hotch fut horrifié lorsqu'il reconnut son jeune collègue.

« REID ! » Cria-t-il avant de se précipiter vers lui. Il retourna Reid sur le dos et paniqua en le voyant qui s'étouffait avec son propre sang. Il avait la gorge tranchée. Hotch eut le réflexe d'appuie sa main sur la plaie pour ralentir le saignement.

« Au secours ! J'ai besoin aide ! Il faut un médecin. » Cria-t-il.

Reid cracha du sang lorsqu'il tendit la main vers Hotch en essayant de parler. Trois infirmiers arrivèrent rapidement avec un brancard.

« N'essayes pas de parler. » Murmura Hotch. « Nous allons t'aider. »

Reid arracha le sac qu'il avait autour du cou et sa main retomba sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux et perdit connaissance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sombrer dans les ténèbres.**

**Chapitre 3.**

Hotch était assis dans la salle d'attente en fixant ses mains. Il voyait le sang de Reid malgré le fait qu'il les avait lavées. Il pouvait voir le sang qui s'égouttait doucement de ses mains. Cela faisait des heures que les médecins avaient emmené Reid derrière cette double porte. JJ était assis à côté de Hotch sans rien dire, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle avait seulement entrevu Reid qui saignait à mort lorsqu'il fut emmené aux urgences. Morgan s'était réfugié à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, il ne supportait plus de rester dans la salle d'attente. Blake et Garcia étaient restées travailler dans l'espoir de trouver les responsables qui avaient failli tuer deux membres de leurs équipes. La porte s'ouvrit et un médecin apparut.

« C'est au sujet de David Rossi ? » Dit le médecin. Hotch se leva.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Dit Hotch d'une voix tremblante. JJ était toujours restée assis, elle était encore en état de choc.

« Il est désormais stabilisé, et nous l'avons installé dans une chambre. La balle a perforé son estomac et sa rate. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang pendant l'opération donc nous avons dû le transfuser. Nous espérons un rétablissement total. Il est réveillé et souhaite vous voir. »

« Vous avez des nouvelles de Spencer Reid ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliant un morceau d'information sur le plus jeune membre de son équipe.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne sais rien à son sujet. »

« Pouvez-vous m'emmener voir David Rossi. »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit le médecin en hochant la tête.

Hotch se tourna vers JJ. « Rossi est réveillé, tu veux venir le voir avec moi. »

« Je vais rester ici. » Dit-elle un peu hébétée.

Hotch hocha la tête. « Je reviens. »

Hotch suivit le médecin jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la chambre de Rossi. Le médecin ouvrit la porte puis s'en alla pour laisser de l'intimité aux deux hommes. Rossi était très pâle et sous ses yeux étaient noir. Il avait une tubulure relié à une poche de sang. Rossi cligna des yeux.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Mal. » Dit-il doucement. « Où est Reid ? Ils l'ont emmené ! Hotch, nous devons le retrouvé. »

Hotch s'assit près de Rossi. « Reid est avec nous. » Rossi remarqua que la voix de Hotch tremblait lorsqu'il évoqua Reid. « Les médecins sont entrain de l'opérer…il… »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Rossi avant de lécher ses lèvres sèches.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait pendant sa captivité mais ils l'ont jeté d'un van devant l'entrée de l'hôpital avec la gorge tranchée. » Dit Hotch pendant que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. « Il y avait tellement de sang. Il a essayé de parler. Les infirmiers viennent juste de l'emmener et je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie. »

« Tout ira bien pour Reid. » Dit Rossi. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants. « Il est fort. »

« Je sais. » Acquiesça Hotch. « Je n'arrêtes pas de voir ses yeux pendant que je tentais d'arrêter le saignement. Il avait l'air d'avoir si peur. »

**Six heures plus tard.**

Hotch s'était endormi à côté du lit de Rossi, il se réveilla lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Il se leva en voyant Reid allongé sur le lit que les infirmières étaient en train d'installé de l'autre côté de la chambre. Il regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait pas de médecin aproximité. Hotch se sentit malade lorsqu'il regarda son jeune collègue. Il vit un tube qui sortait de la gorge de Reid, il était relié à un respirateur. Il avait le visage meurtri et contusionné. Il avait aussi un plâtre sur le bras, des coupures et des bandages un peu partout.

« Où est le docteur ? » Exigea Hotch.

« Elle s'est rendu à la salle d'attente. » Répondit l'un des infirmières.

Hotch se précipita hors de la chambre, et courut jusqu'à la salle d'attente pour voir le médecin. « Êtes-vous le médecin de Spencer Reid ? »

« Oui, vous devez être Aaron Hotchner. »

« Oui. » Dit-il en s'approchant de JJ toujours assise au même endroit.

« Vous êtes le seul à qui je peux donner des informations sur l'état de Spencer Reid. »

« Allez-y. » Dit Hotch avec impatience.

« Spencer a subi une expérience traumatisante. Nous avons recousu sa gorge mais pendant un certain temps il aura besoin de l'aide d'un respirateur. Il a eu une hémorragie interne, quatre côtés cassés, une fracture du bras, une cuisse sévèrement meurtrie, des ecchymoses un peu partout sur le corps car il a été battu. »

Le médecin s'arrêta un instant, elle semblait avoir dû mal. « Il y a plus n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Hotch.

Le médecin hocha la tête. JJ eut le cœur serré.

« Il a été violé. » Lâcha le médecin.

« Oh mon dieu ! » S'exclama JJ avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche.

« Nous avons dû réparer les dégâts causé par le viol. Il a beaucoup souffert. C'est l'une des raisons de l'hémorragie qu'il a faite. Il ne va pas se réveiller immédiatement, son corps a besoin de temps pour guérir. Nous l'avons installé dans la même chambre que votre agent. »

« Oui, je sais ! J'y étais. » Déclara Hotch. Il essaya de combattre le dégout qu'il ressentait en se concentrant.

« Nous avons trouvé cela. » Dit le médecin en retirant de la poche de sa blouse un petit sac. Hotch lui prit des mains. Il regarda à l'intérieur. C'était une clef USB. « Nous l'avons trouvé sur Spencer, cela nous assemblait important. »

Hotch se tourna pour donner le sac à JJ lorsqu'il remarqua que sa respiration était lente et qu'elle avait les yeux fermés. « JJ ? »

Hotch s'approcha d'elle rapidement et l'a saisi dans ses bras. « Merde ! » Dit-il.

Garcia sentait ses yeux lui brulés littéralement lorsqu'elle fixait l'écran des pc trop longtemps. Elle attrapa sa tasse café et prit une grande gorgée. Blake était en train de fouiller dans les dossiers de l'autre côté de la pièce. Un bip est survenu d'un des ordinateurs. Garcia s'arrêta et regarda l'écran puis commença à taper furieusement sur le clavier, une autre série de bip se fit entendre. Elle attendait avec impatience que la feuille sorte de l'imprimante. Elle a presque arraché le papier avant de se précipiter dans le bureau de l'agent Grant.

Il leva les yeux vers elle lorsqu'elle posa la feuille sur son bureau.

« C'est salauds sont là. Allez les arrêter. » Dit-elle. Garcia portait en elle toute la colère et la frustration de son équipe. Grant était surprit en lisant le document.

« Êtes-vous sûr ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'ai piraté leurs systèmes et récupéré les données qu'il vous avait volés. J'ai pu les suivre à la trace et remonter jusqu'à eux, donc oui, j'en suis sûr. » Répondit-elle avec colère. « J'ai programmé un virus dans leur système. Dès que cette Jacqueline Nia appuie sur une touche, je suis au courant, elle se déplace avec son équipe, je suis au courant. À cause d'eux, il y a deux membres de ma famille qui sont à l'hôpital et qui se battent pour survivre. Je ne tiens pas que les autres finissent aussi de cette façon. Prenez votre équipe et allez coincer ces salauds…oh ne prenez pas l'agent Fraser avec vous. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Grant.

Garcia tourna une autre page. « Je suis remontée jusqu'aux contacts de Jacqueline. Il semblerait qu'elle appelait quelqu'un ici. En gelant les comptes de ces salauds, j'ai pu constater que l'agent Fraser avait reçu plusieurs paiements de leur part. Je n'ai pas pu remonter jusqu'à leur employeur. Allez faire votre travail et ramené ces types ici. »

Morgan était assis à côté du lit de Reid. Il prit la main de Reid et la serra doucement. Rossi dormait encore. Chaque bip du moniteur cardiaque soulageait Morgan car cela voulait dire que Reid était encore avec eux. Hotch lui avait tout raconté après qu'il est installé JJ sur une civière. Elle s'était évanouie à cause d'un mélange de fatigue et de choc émotionnellement. Morgan ne pouvait pas croire que celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère avait été violé. Il serra sa main puis il ferma les yeux.

« Mon Dieu veillez sur lui. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Aucun d'entre nous ne veut le perdre. C'est un homme bien. Il a vécu des horreurs inimaginables. Il a sans doute eu peur. S'il vous plaît veillé sur lui. Aidez-le à s'en sortir. Amen ! »


	4. Chapter 4

**Sombrer dans les ténèbres.**

**Chapitre 4.**

« Sortez les mains en l'air. Le bâtiment est cerné !» Entendit Jason à travers un mégaphone. Il se tourna et dévisagea fixement Jacqueline. Elle tapa frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

« Comment ont-il fait pour nous trouver ? » Gonda Jason. « Votre boulot était de faire en sorte que nous ne soyons pas repérable. »

« Ils ne sont plus là. » Paniqua la jeune femme. « Les données que nous avons volé ont disparus. Merde ! Quelqu'un a balancé un virus dans mon système. Je ne comprends pas. J'aurais dû être prévenu. Mon programme de défense aurait dû me prévenir de toute menace sur mon système.»

« Je pensais que vous étiez la meilleure. » Cria Jason. « Comment quelqu'un a pu pirater votre système et nous voler toute les données. »

« Ils doivent avoir quelqu'un de bien meilleur que moi. » Cria-t-elle en retour sur Jason.

Denis se tenait près de a la fenêtre et il comptait le nombre de policier et d'agent qui se tenaient dehors. « Merde ! Ils sont partout. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet s'ils nous arrêtent. » Souffla Jason. « Notre employeur nous tira de là. Ce qui me chagrine vraiment c'est le fait que je ne vais pas recevoir mon argent. »

Il se tourna vers Jacqueline en penchant la tête. « Vous êtes la raison de notre échec. »

Elle comprit ce que signifiait le regard que lui lançait Jason. « Jason, je suis désolée. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer. J'ai fait beaucoup pour vous. Je suis désolée. »

« Je suis aussi désolé. » Soupira Jason en pointant son arme sur la jeune femme puis il appuya sur la gâchette. Jacqueline s'effondra au sol lorsque la balle lui déchira le cœur. Il s'accroupi près d'elle et lui caressa la joue. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, froids et sans vie. « C'est une honte. »

Il se releva et se tourna vers Denis et Jeremy. « C'est le prix de l'échec. Déposez vos armes au sol et mettez les mains derrière la tête. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire. « Nous allons faire une petite balade les garçons ! »

* * *

Rossi ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le visage pâle de Reid qui était allongé sur le lit. Il tourna la tête pour se concentrer sur Morgan qui n'avait jamais quitté le chevet de Reid. Il dormait affalé sur une chaise. Le moniteur cardiaque faisait des bips constants, ce bruit rassurait Rossi, car cela voulait dire que le gamin était encore avec eux. Il était là, allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital avec l'estomac perforé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui tire dessus. Le type était entré et avait appuyé sur la gâchette sans aucune hésitation. Garcia entra dans la chambre, le prenant par surprise.

« Garcia ! » Dit-il.

« Salut Rossi… » Dit-elle. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Je vais bien. » Rassura-t-il. « C'est pour Reid qu'on devrait s'inquiété. »

Ils regardèrent tous les deux Reid. Garcia laissa échapper un petit sanglot avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche. Des larmes commencèrent à s'écouler le long de ses joues. « Ils l'ont énormément blessé. Ils l'ont violé. »

« Quoi ? » Dit Rossi en état de choc. Personne n'était entré dans les détails de l'agression de Reid.

« Je suis désolée, vous ne le saviez pas…ils l'ont torturé…Hotch m'a demandé de venir ici car il voulait que je regarde le contenu d'une clef USB. Rossi, nous avons arrêté ces sales types. Ils sont tous en garde à vue sauf la jeune femme Nia, Jason l'a tuée. Si vous saviez à quel point je désire qu'ils pourrissent en enfer. »

« Ils le seront. » Dit-il en prenant la main de Garcia.

* * *

Jason était assis sur une chaise, les mains menottées à la table. Il regarda l'agent avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Vous allez payer pour tous vos crimes. » Lui dit l'agent Grant. « Spencer Reid est en ce moment à l'hôpital en train de se battre pour rester en vie à cause de vous. »

« Je suppose qu'il ne savait pas à qu'il avait à faire. » Soupira Jason. « J'ai passé un moment délicieux avec lui. Dites-moi comment vous sentez vous en sachant que c'est votre faute ce qui lui ait arrivé ? Cela doit peser sur votre cœur de pierre. Oh, agent Grant si vous pouviez entendre ses supplications étouffées, sentir ses larmes chaudes lorsqu'il pleurait et gémissait de douleur. Il a arrêté sa vocation. Il aurait fait une excellente putain. »

La mâchoire de l'agent Grant se crispa. Il était sur le point de répondre aux attaques de Jason mais un agent ouvrit la porte et entra en disant : « Agent Grant, nous avons un problème. »

* * *

Hotch, Morgan, et Blake étaient tous réunis dans une salle privée de l'hôpital. Garcia enfonça la clef USB dans l'ordinateur, puis elle quitta la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce que contenait la clef. Elle préférait rejoindre Rossi et Reid. JJ était encore en observation après son malaise.

Hotch cliqua nerveusement sur le fichier. Une vidéo est apparue immédiatement sur l'écran. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'ils virent Reid être trainé dans une pièce, puis être jeté par terre, il avait émis un cri de douleur. Jason insultait Reid et il mentionna son employeur.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Dirent Morgan et Blake en voyant Jason saisir le pied de biche. Jason commença à rouer le corps frêle de Reid. Ils entendirent les cris de Reid à chaque coup. Ils virent Jason trainer Reid près d'une baignoire.

Morgan eut la nausée lorsqu'il entendit Jason dire : « Vous êtes assez jolie garçon. »

Jason lécha la joue de Reid avant de le mordiller. Un autre homme se mit rire avant que Jason plonge la tête de Reid dans une baignoire d'eau glacée. Hotch regarda le corps de Reid qui cessa de lutter. Reid fut extirpé de la baignoire.

« Non, non, non. » Dit Morgan en secouant la tête entendant Jason ordonner aux deux autres types de quitter la pièce. Morgan aurait tellement voulu aider son ami. Reid fut trainé au milieu de la pièce. Jason coupa les liens que Reid avait sur les chevilles, puis il se mit en califourchon sur le jeune homme. Morgan était au bord des larmes lorsqu'il vit Jason embrasser Reid.

_Reid détourna la tête. « Non ! »_

_Jason lui saisit la mâchoire. « Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire. Tu es pathétique ! » Cria Jason._

Tout le monde dans la pièce sursauta en voyant Jason exploser. Ils n'aimaient pas la peur qu'ils voient dans les yeux de Reid. Morgan repensa à l'affaire Tobias Hankel. Il n'avait pas pu supporter de voir Tobias frapper son ami.

« Fils de pute. » Cria Morgan en voyant Jason enlever sa ceinture puis celle de Reid. Jason l'obligea à se tourner sur le ventre, puis il s'assit en califourchon. Morgan eut le cœur brisé en voyant Reid pleurer lorsque Jason lui enfonça la tête au sol, et lui enlever son pantalon. Morgan détourna les yeux lorsqu'il entendit Reid hurlé. « Non ! Lâchez-moi. Vous n'êtes qu'un malade. »

Jason lui chuchota quelque chose à oreille que les agents n'arrivaient pas à déchiffrer, puis Jason mit sa main sur la bouche de Reid. Morgan n'arrivait pas à regarder l'écran. Morgan recula et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Agent Grant regarda le document devant lui. Il avait appelé tous ses contacts pour faire annuler cette décision mais malheureusement il ne pouvait rien faire. Il frappa le combiné du téléphone sur son bureau lorsque son dernier espoir partis en fumée. Il y avait eu tant de mort, Grant n'arrivait pas de à croire qu'il avait échoué.

Il avait réussi à découvrir l'employeur de l'agent Fraser. Elle avait tout avoué sous la pression. Les trois membres de la bande de criminel allaient être transférés hors du pays. Il ne connaissait pas l'endroit où ils seraient transférés, s'ils allaient être punis ou non. En fait, leur employeur avait l'immunité. Grant ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait le pressentiment que les trois criminels ne seraient pas punis car le sale type avec l'immunité allait certainement tout arranger.

Il regarda son téléphone. Comment allait-il annoncer aux agents du BAU que justice ne saura pas faite.

* * *

Morgan était de nouveau assis à côté du lit de Reid. Il prit la main pâle de Reid dans la sienne.

« Je suis tellement désolé. » Dit-il en remontant la couverture. « Tu étais seul lorsque tu as vécu ce cauchemar mais je peux te dire qu'à partir de maintenant tu ne sauras plus seul. Tu es comme un frère pour moi. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Sombrer dans les ténèbres.**

**Chapitre 5.**

**Le lendemain.**

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce vous racontez ? » Cria Morgan à l'agent Grant. « Comment ont-ils pu être libérer ? Ils sont censés être en détention. »

« Je suis en colère aussi. » Cria aussi l'agent Grant. Ils ont quitté ma juridiction, et ils ne sont plus sous ma garde. Je ne peux même pas arrêter le gars qui les employait. La seule chose que je peux faire c'était de récupérer les choses qu'ils ont volé. Je me sens si mal parce que j'ai échoué. »

« Cela ne peut pas arriver. » S'énerva JJ.

« JJ, doucement. Le médecin t'a conseillée de rester calme. » Déclara Blake.

« Tu veux que je ne m'inquiète pas. » Gronda-t-elle. « J'ai vu la vidéo. Jason Mordo abattu Reid avec un pied de biche, puis il l'a violé, et vous êtes là à me dire qu'il ne pourra obtenir justice. »

« Vous pensez que je ne me sens pas coupable. » Déclara Grant. « J'ai vu ce qu'ils ont fait à l'agent Reid. Je traine cette culpabilité. Je ne savais pas que leur employeur avait l'immunité diplomatique. Il s'est arrangé pour tout transférer. Ils ont dû se réfugier dans un pays qui n'a pas d'accord d'extradition avec les Etats-Unis. La seule dont je peux m'assurer de recevoir ce qu'elle mérite c'est l'agent Fraser. Je suis désolé. »

« Je ne peux pas croire cela. » Déclara Hotch avec colère. Morgan se tenait contre le mur à peine capable de contenir sa colère.

« Nous avons échoué ! » Cria Hotch. « Il a dû traverser pas mal d'horreur dans sa courte vie. Vous n'avez pas vu ses yeux lorsqu'il saignait à mort. Il y avait de la peur. Que vais-je lui dire lorsqu'il se réveillera ? »

« Je vais lui dire. » Dit Morgan.

« Quoi ? » Dit Rapidement Hotch. « Ce n'est pas de ta responsabilité, Morgan. Je lui dirai. »

« Hotch, il aura besoin de quelqu'un qui comprend ce qu'il a vécu. C'est à moi de le lui dire mais tu peux toujours lui parler. Il ne sera plus jamais le même après ce qu'il a traversé. »

Hotch et Morgan se regardèrent pendant un instant puis Hotch lâcha un long soupire profond. « D'accord. » Dit-il. « Blake et JJ rejoignez Garcia à l'hôtel et reposez-vous. »

« Je ne vais nulle part. » Fit savoir JJ.

« Oui, tu vas rentrer. » Gronda Hotch en la fixant. « C'est un ordre de ton supérieur. Vas te reposer, Morgan et moi allons rester à l'hôpital. »

« Tu devrais aussi rentrer à l'hôtel. » Lui dit Morgan. « Hotch, tu as l'air épuisé. Tu as à peine dormi avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Retournes à l'hôtel, dors après téléphone à ton fils. »

Hotch passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je veux être ici lorsqu'il se réveillera. »

« Je t'appellerai s'il se réveille. » Dit Morgan.

* * *

**Huit heures plus tard.**

Reid se sentait étrange, comme s'il flottait puis soudainement tout lui est revenu en mémoire comme un boomerang. Après plusieurs tentatives, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux même si c'était tellement dur. _Pourquoi le réveil était-il si difficile ?_ Il avait l'impression qu'il ne respirait pas par lui-même. Il tourna la tête et vit Morgan qui dormait sur la chaise à côté de lui. Il essaya d'appeler son ami mais une vive douleur lui déchira la gorge. Les larmes lui picotaient les yeux. Lentement, il glissa son bras valide et toucha son ami endormi. Morgan se réveilla et le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Reid ! Tu es enfin réveillé. » Sourit Morgan. Reid toucha sa gorge. Ses yeux exprimaient la peur. « Il s'agit d'un tube qui te permettes de te respirer. Les dégâts subis à la gorge t'empêcheront de parler pendant un certain temps. Te rappelles-tu de ce qui s'était passé ? »

Reid fronça les sourcils un instant avant que ses souvenirs viennent agresser son esprit.

_Le son que faisait le pied de biche lorsqu'il s'abattait sur lui._

_L'eau froide contre sa peau._

_Les yeux de Jason pendant qu'il lui enlevait son pantalon._

_Une douleur atroce._

_Une brûlure dans la gorge suivit par une sensation d'étouffement._

Reid ouvrit subitement les yeux en agitant violement la tête. Morgan lui attrapa la main. Reid serra sa main dans la celle de Morgan. « Reid tout va bien. Tu es à l'hôpital. Je suis près de toi. »

Reid versa des larmes. Il se tortillait dans son lit. Il enleva sa main et fit le signe pour obtenir un stylo. Morgan ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il en sortit un petit stylo rose à plume et un bloc note. C'était Garcia qui avait eu l'idée de les mettre là pour aider Reid à communiquer. Reid prit le stylo et griffonna rapidement sur le bloc note, puis Morgan lit.

**« Où est Jason ? A-t-il été arrêté ? »**

Morgan ferma les yeux, le cœur meurtri puis il les ouvrit et fia Reid. « Nous les avons attrapés mais ils ont été relâché. Leur employeur a tiré quelque ficelle pour qu'ils soient libérés. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Reid le regarda avec de grands yeux puis il griffonna quelque chose.

**« Non, il a failli me tuer. »**

« Je sais. » Dit Morgan. « Si j'avais le choix ces types auraient été enfermé le restant de leurs jours. Je suis désolé. »

Reid jeta le stylo au sol et enleva la main de Morgan sur la sienne. Le bip du moniteur cardiaque s'accéléra.

«Spencer ! » Appela Morgan. « Calmes-toi ou les médecins de donneront un sédatif. »

Reid essaya de lutter et de contenir sa rage. Il trouvait que ce n'était pas juste. Jason l'avait humilié. Il se sentait mal.

* * *

_Reid._

Une voix perça le voile qui entourait Spencer. Il reconnut Hotch mais il garda les yeux fermés. Il ne voulait pas affronter le monde pas après ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Je pense qu'il est trop tôt. » Dit la voix de Morgan. « Il est vraiment bouleversé. »

Reid ne pouvait pas garder une pensée claire un partie de lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de haïr l'équipe. Ils avaient par le passé enfreint les règles, et pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas fait pour lui ? La peur se glissa dans son esprit lorsqu'il imaginait le rire de Jason dans son oreille. Il se souvenait de ce que Jason lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille.

_«Tu es une vrai petite pute. »_

_« Je parie que tu as aimé. »_

_« Plus tu cries, mieux c'est pour moi. »_

Reid pu revenir à la réalité.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Dit Rossi. Reid fut surpris d'entre sa voix. « Il est vivant. » Pensa-t-il.

« Il est brisé. » Soupira Morgan. « Il s'est complètement effondré. »

Reid ouvrit les yeux.

« Reid. » Sourit Hotch. « Tu es réveillé. »

Morgan vit le regard sombre qu'avait Reid. Hotch lui donna le bloc note et le stylo. Reid écrivait pendant que les autres attendaient patiemment. Lorsque Reid eut fini et il poussa le bloc note. Hotch le prit et le lit.

**Comment avez-vous pu laisser Jason et ses hommes partis après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? Ils ne vont jamais payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Désormais, je ne suis plus rien. Jason arraché une partie de moi.**

« Reid, nous n'avons rien pu faire. » Dit Hotch.

Reid tourna la tête, il ne voulait plus les voir, ses mains se crispèrent en un poing. Rien de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ne changeait rien à ce qu'il ressentait.


End file.
